


A Hale Haunting

by LaSho925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Haunted House (kind of), M/M, No Malia Tate, Not Canon Compliant, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: A different take on a haunted house.





	A Hale Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I have just started watching Teen Wolf. I am currently on season 3.
> 
> A different take on a haunted house. I do not know if this can be viewed as a one shot, but I feel it's unfinished. If anyone wants to continue it, they can.  
> This story was to be a season 1 rewrite. The Hale fire did not happen, but when the different packs were meeting, a coven of witches had attacked. Paige (Derek's ex) was used as a sacrifice.
> 
> on an unrelated note: I have started a collection, I have put up story ideas for anyone that want to write one. you can find it on my profile under collections. I'll be posting Teen Wolf story Ideas under the collection, I tried to write this and another story with no success. I can't seem to get the characters right. The name of my collection is : LaSho's Multi Fandom Slash story ideas for anyone that write slash pairings.

There was so many people here. Stiles didn’t think many people would show up. Hell, he didn’t want to show up. Scott had begged him to come. Scott had finally got a date with the new girl, Allison. The bad part was that he didn’t have a car. Meaning Stiles had to drive them and be a third wheel.

He looked around at all the people who were dancing and drinking. He felt that they were all disrespecting the dead. He looked over to the house looming over everyone. It was the Hale family house. It had been vacant for seven years. No one knew what happened. No bodies were found. It was like they all just left.

Stiles felt that that wasn’t the case. Something happened to them. From what his father had said, the family had visitors, guests from across the country. They were having a meeting in their house. Talia, the matriarch of the family, hadn’t shown up to work for a week and the police went searching. The house was empty and there was a body of a dead girl about a mile or two from the house, tied to a tree stump.

Stiles walked towards the house and tried the door. It opened easily. Stiles looked back at the crowd. He noticed that Scott was too engrossed with Allison to notice he was gone.  Stiles shrugged and went in. His morbid curiosity got the better of him. He looked around at the space. This house was huge. The Hales must’ve been really rich.

He made his way through the ground floor of the house looking through the rooms. Taking it all in. As he climbed to the second floor, he heard a thump. He froze listening for something else. The only noise he heard was the base from the music and the people cheering and laughing.

He continued on and looked through each of the rooms as he passed. Once he got to the end of the east wing, Stiles noticed a book had fallen in the last room. He went in and picked up the book.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Stiles jumped and spun around. He dropped the book when he noticed that the person who spoke was transparent.

“Um…I-I’m sorry…I’ll just go.” Stiles stammered. He made his way past the ghost making his way to the door as quickly as possible.

“You should tell your friends to leave. It’s the full moon.” The man said.

“Why? What does the full moon have to do with anything?” Stiles asked as he paused at the door.

“That’s when our wolves are strongest. More aggressive. Humans have invaded our territory and they are protecting it.” The man said.

“Who are you? You’re not making any sense.” Stiles said still confused. He heard howling in the distance. Lots of them.

Stiles looked to the man and noticed that his eyes were glowing and he had claws. Werewolves. But, how?

“A coven of witches. They performed a ritual. Our human souls are bound into a medallion, yet our wolves are roaming free in the woods. You all must leave.” The man growled out.

Stiles looked out the window as the sound grew closer. He turned, but stopped. “Who are you?” he asked again.

“Derek. Derek Hale.”

Stiles turned to look back at him before rushing out as the howls got much closer. He was able to find Scott and Allison in the chaos and ran for his jeep.

Later that night, he laid awake thinking about what he had learned. He wondered if there was a way to help Derek and his family. Even if they were werewolves, they may not have deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if anyone is interested in continuing the story, then they can.


End file.
